Just Close Your Eyes And Run
by ImAlittleLost
Summary: Harry potter crossover, Santana's in her 6th year of hogwarts. Behind her bitc*y exterior Santana is hurting. Can a blonde transfer change that?
1. Chapter 1

Santana Lopez was in her 6th year at Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry. Brittany had just transferred to Hogwarts after 5 years at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

A tall blue eyed blonde stood in the middle of the cobblestoned street of Diagon ally. "Tubbs, can you please stay still!" Lord tubbington kept scratching at the side of his travelling cage, "tubbs, I'm already finding it hard to find mum and dad!" the blonde brushed her hair off from over her bright blue eyes and struggling to hold onto the numerous packages in her arms. "Shoot!" the girls said, as her cat Lord tubbington fly's out from the cage rested at her feet.

"Puck, will you please get your ass over here so I can order" Santana said looking over at the mohawked boy, rolling her eyes as she watched her friend gawking at a group of girls walking past. "Just get me anything" the boy said, finally turning away and looking at the brunette standing by the counter. "So Satan, you planning on ruling the school with an iron fist this year" he said smirking at the girl across from him. They were sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour on the second last day of summer holidays. "Of course Puckhead" the tiny brunette said with a wink.

Before Santana could continue a huge ball of fur ran straight onto her lap, "what th-"before the brunette could shove the huge cat off her she was meet with bright blue eyes belonging to a tall, long legged blonde. Lost for words Santana watched as the blonde in front of her grabbed the giant ball of fur from her lap. "oh my god, I'm so sorry!" the unnamed blonde said, hurrying to put the huge fur ball back into the cage in her arms. "Lord tubbington, please apologise" she said with a serious face looking at the cat, now locked safely in the cage. Santana, who had been speechless for the last two minutes finally stuttered "oh its ok, I-I love cats" the brunette said looking up at the tall blonde. Puck raised his eyes at the brunette. The blonde smiled down at the brunette "well I better go, my parents are apparently at some place called Flourish & Blotts, and I've already spent the last half an hour looking for them". "Oh" Santana said "well in that case, it's that building over there, with the book display" the brunette said, pointing past the blonde. The blonde turned on her heal with surprizing grace, locating the shop behind her she turned back to the tanned girl. "Thank you so much-"the blonde raised her eyes at the girl beside her. "Oh, umm Santana" the girl beneath her spluttered. The blonde giggled, spun on the spot with a wave and left before Santana could get her name.

"And what was that Snix?" Puck said, giving Santana a stare. "What" the brunette replied, rolling her eyes. "Oh it's ok, I-I love cats" puck mimicked the girl in front of him, "you hate cats". Santana blushed deeply "oh, really puck? When have I ever said that?" "Umm, how about the time you threatened to feed Rachel berry's cat to the giant squid?" "oh please, that's Rachel berry" Santana replied, rolling her eyes at the Mohawk clad boy.

Santana was woken on the 1st of September by the blaring sound of Pucks alarm, the Hispanic girl groaned and rolled over, swiping blindly at the alarm, hoping for some peace. Santana sat up and ran her fingers through her dark locks. Realising she must have feel asleep in Pucks bedroom again the brunette stood slowly, stretching her aching back. "Puck! Get your ass up", the sleeping boy beside her mumbled out loud but showed no signs of waking. The tiny girl stumbled out the room sighing 'he can get his ass up later' she thought, 'as long as he doesn't make me late!' "Santana honey, you're up" Santana raised her eyes at the voice as she entered the Puckermans kitchen, Hannah Puckerman, Pucks mother was busying herself over the stove. "Good, we wouldn't want to be late, is Noah up?" she questioned. "Oh I tried" the Hispanic girl replied, helping herself to a waffle. "I'll go back up there in a second". Before Santana could start adding a mountain of cream to her breakfast the boy came through the door rubbing his eyes "See Santana" the half asleep teen spoke, "I'm up!". Santana rolled her eyes "I can see that, but it smells like you haven't had a shower in weeks". "har, har, har" Puck replied, sinking into the kitchen table and grabbing a pancake from the stack on the table. It seemed in no time that Pucks mother is leading them through the train station. "Noah? Noah where are you?" Hannah yelled, looking around the station. Santana looked up just in time to see Hannah whisk after her son through the apparently solid wall, before she could follow her eyes found the back of a tall figure. She was standing in front of the misleadingly solid wall, Santana smiled, recognising the blonde.

Brittany covered her blue eyes "you can do this! You can do this" she said out loud. The blonde re-opened her eyes and stared at the very solid looking wall in front of her. "you can do this" a raspy voice behind her spoke. The blonde whipped around the face a familiar face, "Santana", Brittany said, spinning to a stop. The brunette chuckled "hey", "hi" the blonde said, blowing blonde hair off her face, caused by the wind. "Here I'll show you, it's easy" the tiny girl beside her said, turning to face the wall in front of them. "Just close your eyes and run, easy" the brunette rasped, before closing her eyes and running straight at the wall. Brittany winces at the crash that should happen, but doesn't. Santana runs straight through the wall and disappears. Brittany sucks in a breath and closes her eyes; she takes a step, then two. Slowly she breaks into a run, tensing for the collision that never happens.

After passing through the all familiar brick wall she stepped to the side and waited for the mysterious blonde. After about a minute she saw her appear and bit her lip at the adorable blonde on front of her. The girl she still can't put a name to was standing there with her eyes still tightly closed. "you can open your eyes now" Santana said with a grin as the blonde finally revealed her bright blue eyes. The blonde grinned back, then her eyes set on the huge train behind the brunette "wow, it's amazing" the blue eyed girl gasped. Santana laughed "yeh it's pretty cool" looking at the delighted blonde. "So blue eyes, do you have a name?" Santana said as the blonde pulled her gaze away from the smoky train. "oh, right" she said with a lopsided smile "its Brittany!"


	2. gods were against her

It felt like the gods were against her as she felt herself being hauled away from the blonde. Realising the person creating the space between her and Brittany was Puck she groaned. "do. You. Mind?" finally she found herself facing him, "Satan calm your tits! I just wanted to make sure you said goodbye to my dear mother before you left, cause if you don't she'll find way to make it my fault". Santana rolled her eyes but proceeded to the woman over Pucks side, smiling. "San my baby" the older Puckerman woman said. "I can't believe you're in your 6th year", Puck scoffed "what about me?" Ignoring her son she continued in a flustered voice "I remember when you came over for the summer after your 1st year, so small". Santana smiled at the memory "I can never thank you enough Hannah, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't taken me in" Santana said with a sincere smile. "Oh Santana it was nothing, nothing" the now teary lady said as she pulled Santana into a bone crushing hug. When Hannah had finished lecturing Puck on the many letters she received last year about several exploding toilets, and how she didn't want to her a peep from the school on his behalf, Santana had finally got the feeling back in her arms. Rushing the two teens into the whistling train, Hannah waved at the now speeding away train.

S&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&B S&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&B

After passing several full compartments Santana and Puck pilled their luggage into an empty carriage. "Sorry about mum, you know.. Earlier, you know how she gets" Puck said sinking into a seat. "Puck, she is basically my mother, its sweet" Santana said, taking the seat opposite him. Knowing the tropic was entering family Puck quickly changed it, not looking at Santana. "Sooooo" the boy dragged out, smiling at Santana "you and Blondie?" Santana rolled her eyes at the boy for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "Her name is Brittany and what about us?" "Oh don't try and play this off, I saw how you looked at her, you practically drool looking at her" the boy said with a grin. Santana blushed "what are you talking about puckhead, so I was being friendly, what of it?" Puck grinned at the flustered girl, but his face turned serious. "Look San if you like her it's ok" then grinning again he added "you have good taste" Santana scoffed. But she looked up at him "thanks" Just then the door of the compartment open only to reveal their fellow housemate Sam. After greeting him with a hug Santana sat back down and let the boys catch up smiling at the looks of pure joy they both shared while talking about various Quiditch matches that accrued over the summer.

'She really was thankful for Puck, I mean the guy was a total loser most of the time, but in the end he was like her brother. Puck was the first person she admitted to that she was gay, and still one of the only people who knew, she really was grateful to have him'.

S&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&B S&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&B

Walking past the many filled carriages Brittany finally found a half empty carrage she peeped in. "excuses me" the blonde said, looking around the carriage. "Can I sit here, everywhere else is full". "of course" a petite, short hair blonde answered. "I'm Quinn" the shorter blonde said, as Brittany took a seat. "This is Artie", pointing to the boy beside herself with brown hair and glasses, he was quite attractive.- Mercedes, Brittany followed Quinn's gaze to darker skinned girl next to Brittany with a gold necklace only confirming her name. "And Kurt and Blaine". Finally pointing to the two brown haired boys in the corner. The one with curly hair and a bright bow tie waved "Blaine. This is my boyfriend Kurt". Brittany waved in recognition "I'm Brittany". "So Brittany, I've never seen you before, and being the schools biggest gossip that must mean you're new". Brittany smiled at the girl named Mercedes. "Yes I just transferred from Beauxbatons". " I see, soooo are you excited? What house do you think you'll be in? The blonde tilled her head in thought "I'm not sure I haven't heard much about the houses, what house are you in?" "Well me and Quinn are in Ravenclaw, and those three" pointing at Kurt, Blaine and Arite, "are in Gryffindor" "oh" the blonde replied "what are the other houses?" "Hufflepuff and Slytherin" Mercedes said. Smiling the blonde shrugged "I honestly haven't got a clue what house I'll be in". Dropping out of the conversation Brittany pulled Lord tubbington out of his cage, and started scratching behind his ears as he settle on her lap. After about an hour the blonde was woken from her daydreams by the door of the carriage opening, reviling a lady trailing a huge trolley stacked with brightly coloured lollies and cakes, "anything from the trolley dears?" Instantly lumping to her feet, Brittany bounced over to the sweets filled trolley. Quinn laughed at the eager blonde "hungry?" she questioned with a smirk; Brittany nodded, surveying the cart. Settling down with her small mountain of food, Brittany listened to the other two girls gossip. With half an hour before they arrived at Hogwarts Brittany was walking back from the bathroom but stop as she overheard to girls taking. "Did you hear about Lopez?" one of the girls with red hair said. "Santana Lopez?" the shorter blonde question. "yeh" the red head sad with a smirk. Brittany stop at the metion of Santana, wondering if it was the same. "Did you hear she's living with Puck now, apparently she got kicked out!" the red head continued. "What?" the shorter one said. "yeh, ha it doesn't surprize me, its beyond me why she wasn't put in Slytherin". Realising the blonde was there the two girls raised their eyes, Brittany gave them a quick wave before rushing of to her carriage.


	3. Charm A Blonde?

**hEY:) I hope you guys are liking the story? please let me know.. I have read the harry potter series, but... its been awhile so im brushing up for you guys. Are you happy with the house choices? people always complain about brittany always being in hufflepuff, but i hate Santana always being in Slythrin, i think shes the bravest person ever! even if she can be a bitch;)-also IMPORTANT Do you guys want Faberry, yaya or nay? ...ps Im making Artie more like Kevin, cause i love the relationship between him and Naya:)**

Chapter 3. Charm A Blonde?

Part of her was humiliated by the fact that she was being sorted with the hundred other first years, but mostly she just felt like throwing up. Brittany stood in the middle of the great hall as she watched what felt like the hundredth eleven year old put a worn out hat over their heads. Only for it to open its flap and shout out one of the 4 houses. She was grateful for the fact that there were a few other older looking students who seemed to be around her. One was a skinny Asian boy who introduced himself as Mike before, after sharing a boat with him across the Black lake. Wondering if anyone had ever thrown up on the tiny stool before, she was oblivious to her name being called. "Brittany S. Pierce?" jumping in realisation she hopped up onto the stool and let a talk blonde teacher place a smelly old hat over her head. Despite the fact she was almost 16, the hat still fell straight over her eyes and blocked the hundreds of students watching her.

Watching from the Gryffindor table Santana couldn't help but smile at the nervous blonde sitting in the front of the hall. Hearing "Ravenclaw" called out from the front her heart sunk a little 'of course she wasn't gonna be like that, Brittany was probably really smart'. She still smiled as the blonde bounced over to the cheering Ravenclaw table and being brought into a hug-making matters worse, Quinn Fabray of all people. Her relationship with Quinn Fabray was what Santana liked to call 'love, hate' sure the two rarely ever got along, and yeh Quinn probably took it personally when Santana pushed her into the Black lake last year. But on the other hand there had been moments when Santana almost liked the little blonde. For instance; last year Santana had snuck off to Hogsmead for some butterbeers for her and the Quidditch team after winning the house cup. Only to be spotted by Mr Filch, while trying to hide the large bag of butterbeer from the old man, listening to his threats of how I was on the next train home, Santana was saved by the short Ravenclaw Prefect who insisted that Santana was with her. The brunette nodded furiously and let the Prefect pull her away before Mr Filch could protest. Anyway, after that little encounter the girls were at least civil to each other, and Santana always admired the fight in the tiny blonde. 'Maybe, one day they could be friends…Maybe'

S&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&B

After the last first years had been sorted and the headmaster-Albus Dumbledoor, had welcomed them all to a new year, Santana was relieved when the empty Gryffindor table finally filled with delicious foods of a kinds, Helping herself to a kidney pie Santana found her gaze on the Ravenclaw table and blushed when the blonde found her staring. Blushing, Santana smiled as Brittany grinned from across the hall and waved. She could have sworn the blonde mouthed 'see you later' but then again, her mind was probably just on a high from the mere sight of Brittany. After her dessert and Pucks third piece of apple pie Santana found she sleepily walking the familiar route to the Gryffindor tower, silently wondering why it had to be so far away. Entering the common room Santana found herself being knocked off her feet into the arms of her fellow Gryffindor, Rachel Berry "Rach! I'm full, tired and I wants to get ma sleep on, do you mind?" but hugged her best friend back. Despite the fact she talked way too much and usually about herself, she was still one of the most trustworthy and honest person Santana had ever met. Santana had met Rachel in her first year of Hogwarts. At first the pair loathed each other, Santana couldn't help making a sarcastic remark, or tripping her roommate whenever possible. Rachel on the other hand ignored her fellow Gryffindor completely, stating that she wasn't worth her time. After butting heads for years the girls somehow became best friends. Yeh sure Santana couldn't help but make a sarcastic remark at the girl on occasion but, Santana truly cared for her roommate-though she'd never say it.

Walking up to their dorm Santana found her trunk at the foot of her bed, sleepily pulling out a pair of old shorts and her favourite Quidditch team the Holyhead Harpies hoddie. Looking over at her fellow Gryffindor at the bed across her "it's good to be home, hey Rach". Rachel smiled, wishing she could say more, but simply replied "it is".

S&BS&BS&BS&BS&B S&BS&BS&BS&BS&B S&BS&BS&BS&BS&B

Waking up, Santana pulled on some skinny jeans and tied her red and gold tie over her white blouse, finally pinning her brand new Quidditch captaincy badge on her chest. Stepping into the common room she wasn't surprised to see Rachel already there. "Rachel" a Latina said with an eye roll "what could you possibly be doing? We haven't even got our timetable yet!, Let alone even started class!" "Santana" the tiny brunette spoke "you can never be to prepared, we have our N.E.W.T classes this year "slightly hysterically the brunette pilled books and vials. Finally straightening up and smoothing out her vest and making sure her prefects badge was clean.

After a quick breakfast and receiving her timetable Santana headed off to her first class; Charms. Going off to charms Santana walked with Puck and Artie. Arriving at class Santana was taking loudly about the last quidditch match the previous year, Santana had to admit she did love the attention of half the class. But as she was getting into details about a particular bludger she hit towards the keeper the teacher walked into the class and hushed them quite. "My name is Holly Holiday, yes that's my really name, yes I'm new here, I'm also the new head of Ravenclaw" Miss Holiday looked over at the class "ive seen every trick in the book so don't bother" Puck and Santana gave each other knowing looks. Going through the roll Miss Holiday was half way through when the door to the class room open. The whole class watched as a tall blonde in a blue tie stumbled in, heaving in her bag filled to the brim with books. "I am so sorry Miss, I couldn't find the class room, then got talking with a very nice ghost who told me the class was downing the dungeons….." the blonde was cut off by Miss Holiday who simply waved the flustered girl to her seat. After going through the lessions instructions Miss Holiday pulled out a hat "your partners will be chosen by fate" the class gave out a moan. Chuckling Miss holiday pulled out the first two names "Miss Fabrey and…Miss Berry" From next to Santana Rachel got up and moved over to the smaller of the two blonde Ravenclaws with a smile….. 'weird' Santana though 'Rachel usually questioned the teacher and the decision, followed by basically interigating her partner' brushing it off she returned her attention to the front. After going through half the class Santana heard her name.. "Miss Lopez and…. Miss Peirce" Miss Holiday called out. Santana felt her stomach doing flips, 'god stop freaking out' standing up she grabbed her bag and walked over to the blonde. The class had started now and as she reached the blonde she felt herself reddening 'what the hell Lopez, stop acting like a thirteen year old boy!'. "We meet again" Brittany said, raising her hand. "we haven't officially met, "I'm Brittany S. Pierce" Taking her hand, Santana was distracted by the tingling in her hand. Wondering if the blonde felt it to. Brittany chuckled "and you are?" raising her eyebrow, "oh, right", 'this is the part where you suppose to talk Lopez!' "S-Santana, Santana Lopez". Realising she was still holding onto the blondes hand she dropped it "so arrrr.. I wasn't really paying attention to Miss Holiday, do you know what we're supposed to do?" Brittany gave Santana a goofy grin "Yeh, it's easy", She said, pulling out her wand "I did most of this last year at Beauxbatons". "We have to turn vinegar back into wine" "Oh" Santana said "that explains the vinegar" pointing to the vile on the desk. Brittany chuckled "yes it would". By the first five minutes into the practical Brittany had turned the brown liquid into a deep red wine. And to Santana's surprize by the last five minutes of the class, with Brittany's help she had even managed to do the same. After the bell when Santana got up and started packing away her things. "i-I guess ill see you later" the Latina stuttered, Brittany gave Santana another one of her goofy smiles "I guess so". Santana was debating what to say next when Quinn came up beside her, "Britt I see you've met Santana" smiling at the blonde. Brittany smiled "I have" she said winking at Santana, Santana looked at the ground 'oh please don't let me make a full out of myself in front of Quinn, please' . "umm yeh, we've met", Quinn raised her eyebrow "oookkkk" she said, dragging it out, "ill see you later Snix, Britt you need help finding Alchemy?", "yes please" Brittany replied. Giving Santana another Smile she followed the smaller blonde out the class.

Transfiguration was one of Santana's best subjects.. If she did say so herself. After Music and Defence against the dark arts. And after a successful class she and Puck headed for the great hall for lunch. Flopping down onto the table Santana helped herself to a turkey sandwich, while pulling the Daily Prophet towards her.

S&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&B

Hogwarts was more amazing than she could have imagined, granted yes she was finding it hard to locate many of her classes, but she'll get used to it. Brittany was still marvelling at the great hall, it was so magical! Yeh sure she has been learning magic for years now, but something about Hogwarts was different, it made the blonde tingle and basically burst at the seams with excitement. And then there was Santana, Brittany didn't know what it was about the tiny Gryffindor but she was going to find out. She wasn't sure how, but every time she was with the brunette she was happy, sure yeah she was happy %99 of the time, but this was different. Taking a sip of Pumpkin juice she looked over her time table, 'hmm next I have music, that should be fun, maybe I'll even get to dance?'. Finishing of her Lunch she skipped of to the choir room on the second floor, seeming to be easy to locate as it was on the same floor as charms. Finding the class room she was surprised to find it already filled with music, peaking into the class room she saw the same brunette from charms. Santana was in the corner of the room, singing over a piano;

_**And if you have a minute, why don't we go**_

_**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**_

Brittany's jaw dropped.

_**This could be the end of everything**_

_**So why don't we go? So why don't we go?**_

Watching Santana, Brittany felt something for the girl, she felt like she was seeing her for the first time, like she was watching the real Santana, and she didn't think people saw that often.

_**Oh, this could be the end of everything**_

_**So why don't we go somewhere only we know?**_

_**Somewhere only we know**_

_**Somewhere only we know….**_

Not knowing what to do, she was saved by the bell as a gaggle of students started pilling through the classroom. Brittany followed the flow of students, taking a seat of one of the stools. Recognising a few of the students; there was Blaine and Kurt from the train, as well as Quinn and Mercedes. She looked around and recognised the skinny boy from the sorting, Mike Chang, she's pretty sure. Quinn to her surprise was making her way towards Brittany, And then there's Santana. The little brunette had moved to sit next to her fellow Gryffindor, who's name she got from Quinn- Rachel Berry. Santana seemed oblivious to the fact that Brittany was in this class, as she was talking loudly about the Gryffindor quidditch tryouts with a mowhawked boy on her other side. " After last year, I'm looking at getting together another strong team" Santana said confidently. Brittany giggled to herself at this Santana, it was so funny seeing Santana all confident and almost cocky, Brittany noticed the giant gold badge on her blouse, 'captain huh'. But also at this, Brittany made a mental note to try out for the Ravenclaw team in week two. After dancing, Brittany loved quidditch the most, she loved the feeling of flying, and it made her feel invincible, like she could do anything. Brittany had been so caught up in her thoughts see hadn't noticed the teacher walk in. "hey guys! I'm Mr Shue!" and Brittany was pretty sure she almost fell off her chair at his enthusiasm. "I'll be your music teacher this year, and I can't wait to get started!" Clapping his hands together he continued "Part of your assessment this year will be based on you mid-year performance. You'll each be in groups and work on a performance throughout the year, then… After Christmas break you'll perform!" Brittany wasn't sure if she liked Mr Shue or not yet, he seemed nice, a little crazy, but nice. "now I want us to get to know each other first, find out each other's talents and passions. Let's get in a circle!" Finally realising Brittany was in the room, Santana turned red, looking anywhere but the blonde. Brittany giggled at the Latina, wondering what was making her so nervous. After the group of wizards got into a circle, Mr shue encouraged the group to start. Puck started "Hey Im Puck, but I also go by Puckasarus"-"or Puckhead" Santana mumbled. Puck ignored Santana and continued "I guess I like to sing and yeh play guitar". Poking Santana in the ribs, Santana yelped, "umm, Im Santana" looking over at the smiling blonde, Santana lost her train of thought "ahhh, I-I sing and dance a little". 'What's your problem Lopez!' she thought 'why are you acting like such a goofball?' Ignoring the next few people to speak she snapped back to reality at Brittany's voice "I'm Brittany! But you can call me Britt. Grinning at the group, her eyes fell on Santana "I love to dance, but I also sing a little" Santana couldn't help but look over the Ravenclaw and noted at her body, that she was probably a really good dancer.

S&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&B

Brittany was sitting at the Ravenclaw table, helping herself to blue berry pie. She watched as Quinn and Mike started throwing food at each other and laughed. Her first day at Hogwarts had gone well, much better than her could have hoped. Brittany had spent most of the previous night up, worrying about her first day but she realised, looking around the laughter filled hall. She was going to have a great year.

**Thoughts?**


	4. Tryouts

**here it is:) hope you like, feedback is amazazing!**

Two weeks had passed and Santana was standing on the Quidditch pitch, watching the numerous Gryffindor students' tryout. Starting to lose her temper after a third first year plummeted to the ground, Santana blew her whistle and signalled for the gaggle of students to gather round. "first of all! Unless you have the ability to mount a broom" Santana yelled "get off the pitch now!" after a few seconds, five or so students walked away to the changing room. "thankyou!" the latina said, brushing hair from her eyes. "now that we've sorted that out".

Santana then went through some simple drills, looking for her new team. After another two hours Santana was looking at her team; Puck, last year's Beater, Rach had for the first time ever, tried out. And to Santana surprize, she ws much better than the last summer where they played in Pucks backyard. Rachel fitted the chaser position the best, accompanied by Sam Evens and Blaine Andersen.

Santana had picked David Karofski for the keeper position. At first glance the boy seemed clumsy and unfit, but after seeing him save a particularly tricky shot from Blaine, Santana had no doubt. Finally finishing the team off Artie Abrams, a skinny 5th year, who had managed to dodge a bludger from Santana herself only to catch the snitch seconds later. Santana had to admit 'the kid had talent, even if she had been going easy'. "Ok guys, not bad, Even you Puckhead", Puck rolled his eyes, "that'll do for the day. Ill let you know during the week when practice sessions will commence". With that, the new team headed of the pitch.

Santana waved off a look from Puck as she walked away from the change rooms. Throughout the first two weeks Santana had started talking to Brittany more and more. Not only did she have Charms and music with the blonde, but also Potions and Defence against the dark arts. After talking over lunch the previous day, the dancer had begged Santana to come and watch her tryout, saying Santana was her good luck charm. Seeing as anything the blonde wanted made Santana melt, how could she say no?

Taking a seat in the front row of the stands, Santana watched as the Ravenclaw captain Mike Chang, lead a group of blue students onto the pitch. Santana noticed Brittany straight away. Partily because it was hard to missed her long blonde her sparkling in the sun. But mostly because she was waving franticly at Santana. Returning the wave Santana grinned at the look of pure joy on her friends face.

S&BS&BS&B&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&B&BS&B

From bellow on the pitch Brittany was talking among Quinn and a 5th year student; Sugar, while the number of students trying out started warming up. "Wait" said Quinn, "why is Lopez here? She better not be looking at the competition" Brittany laughed. "No Q, I invited her" Both Quinn and Sugar looked at Brittany as if she'd gone crazy. "What" said Quinn "why?" "Well we've been talking at lunch, she's been really helpful, she gave me a few tips" The blonde said, smiling at her fellow Ravenclaws. "Santana?" Said Quinn, pointing up at the stands "yeah, why? Is there another Santana." Quinn chuckled at the girl "no. It just doesn't seem very Snix to me" "Snix?" Brittany questioned. "hahaha, don't worry" Quinn said, before leaving Brittany and sugar to help Mike Chang with a struggling first year.

Brittany looked over to Sugar. The little 5th year simply stated "she's a bit of a bitch" before her attention turned to a funny shaped cloud. Brittany was confused 'Santana was little the most awesomest person she'd met at Hogwarts. Sure the girl tended to stutter a lot, but she thought that was cute'.

After following every instruction Quinn gave, Brittany was now hovering 30m from the ground and heading towards the three golden hoops. "Great Britt!" Mike yelled from down below. "Show me what you got" Nervously the blonde looked around, her eyes finding the tiny Gryffindor in the stands, even from this distance she could see Santana giving her the thumbs up.

Brittany waved at the girl before realising the whole team was watching and waiting for her.

Speeding towards the hoops, Quaffle under her arm. Looking at the tiny 5th year covering the middle hop, Brittany smiled before speeding toward the left. In the corner of her eye she saw the boy do the same. Before he had time to react, Brittany turned sharply on her broom and trough the quaffle straight towards the middle ring. The boy watched helpless as the quaffle when straight through, earning a cheer from the small crowd below.

Beaming, Brittany made her way to the ground. Not realising she was still 3m from the ground Brittany dismounted.

S&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&B

Santana couldn't understand how the blonde flew with such grace; Brittany made it look like gravity didn't exist. Santana's heart jumped a little when the blonde dismounted several metres before the ground. But like everything the blonde did she landed gracefully before skipping off to her new team.

Brittany looked around at her new team mates. The keeper had gone to Joe Hart, though the way he talked Brittany just decided on the nickname; Teen Jesus. One of her fellow dorm mates; Ashley, had made the beater position with a scrawny looking 5th year; Rory Flanagen, Brittany wondered how the boy could even hold the weight of a beaters bat, let alone use it. Brittany was happy to play chaser alongside Quinn and the 5th year; Sugar. Mike being the seeker finished off the team.

As the newly formed team trudged off towards the change rooms, Brittany waited for the approaching brunette. "Hey" the blonde said, jumping to a stop in front of Santana. Santana chuckled at the eager girl. "Hey" said Santana "congrats! You were great" 'great!' Santana though 'she was beyond great, Santana had never seen anyone fly like her'. "Really?" said Brittany " I did enjoy myself, flying always makes me feel so free, like I can do anything". Santana smiled, knowing that feeling only to well. "Same, I would always use it last year to get away, still even this year" "Get away?" Brittany questioned. Realising her slip up Santana bit her lip "oh you know just homework, drama, the usual". Not completely believing the brunette but sensing her hesitance to the subject, she moved on. "umm ok. Well I was wondering.. since we both have that Charms homework to go through" Said Brittany, "and I know it's not your favourite subject.. that maybe we could do it together, you know, team work?" Santana smiled, "Yeh I would like that. And I only hate it because you make it look so easy!" said Santana. Brittany giggled "ok well, I'll sneak you into the Ravenclaw common room after dinner" winking Brittany headed off to the change rooms. Santana wasn't sure if the blonde was joking about the whole sneaking into common room or not. 'yeh of course she was Lopez, get a grip!'


	5. Spelling glee?

**Here it is, the 5th instalment, i made the first few chapters quite short, hopefully longer from now on, again thoughts are very very oh so apreciated, forgive spelling mistakes, its my downfall, hopefully.. enjoy:)**

Santana was lazing by the edge of the black lake. After the early morning tryouts the day had turned perfect. The sun was out and students were lazily lying around the grounds, either finishing off last minute homework or doing nothing at all. The last option was the case for Santana and Puck. Both teens were taking full advantage of the warm Saturday afternoon.

Watching the giant squid lazily float above the surface Santana let her quill run over the parchment. Santana loved music more than ever, the way you could express the deepest things in lyrics was in its self 'magical'. Santana had her heart on the parchment right now.

Her heart in the lyrics she wrote. Puck was the only one who had ever heard one of her songs, but it still made Santana feel free, open. Puck was lying on his stomach beside the brunette reading over some new team plays Santana had drawn up. " hey San" said Puck, raising turning his head towards the lounging girl. "mm" Santana replied, not looking up from the parchment.

"I was thinking of having I little team party tonight, room of requirement? Puck said, wiggling his eye brows. Santana finally looked up from her work. "arrhh sorry Puck, I'm studying with Brittany" Puck shot up from where he was lying, "wait, what?" he said.

Santana slowly looked up, staring at Puck. "I said I have to study". "noooo" Puck dragged out, "you said your studying with the cute, long legged, blue eyed Ravenclaw, none other than; Brittany S. Peirce". Santana gave the boy a glare, "first of all I didn't say that. Second, how do you even know her full name? That's creepy" Santana said. "And third, so what?"

Puck rolled back over onto his stomach. "Well, first of all yeh, with the look in your eyes, you did. Second…I was listening during class while you were staring at her. And finally, it's a huge deal. As your one and only lezbro it's my duty to get you laid" Santana choked on her bottle of pumpkin juice. "Puck!" she spluttered "Oh right. I mean get a girlfriend, sole mate, love of your life". Santana rolled her eyes "you're such an idiot".

At around four Santana and Puck made their way into the castle. They both spent the next hour testing out their newly purchased Portable Swamp In the. This after an hour of fun resulted in a Sunday morning detention.

S&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&B

" I can't believe you take muggle studies" Santana said scoffed, looking over Rachel's timetable. "its very interesting Santana, thankyou". The two girls were sitting at the Gryffindor table, Santana was busily helping herself to a baked potato. "Yeh, but Rach" Santana said rolling her eyes, "you were raised by muggles. "I am quite aware of that San" Rachel said "but it's actually really interesting". Santana could only chuckle. "If you say so Rach" Santana mumbled with a mouth full of potato. Rachel scrunched her nose at the girl, "please talk when you mouth in not filled with food" Santana only stuck her tongue out. "arrgg whatever Santana, can we work on our music task tonight?" "Oh-" but Santana was inturupted by Puck. "Oh see hasn't told you yet" he said, wiggling his eyebrows. "Santana here has got herself a study date with Miss Brittany S.P" Puck lowered his voice, still respecting Santana's privacy.

Rachel nealy choked on her dinner, Santana rolled her eyes at her clearly overreacting friends. "Guys will you calm your tits! Like I said to Puck earlier; me and Brittany are just hanging out!" said Santana. "Whatever. Have fun with Miss Brittany S.P" Puck said, winking at Rachel.

Santana looked in disbelief at her two friends, both doubled over laughing. Losing her temper slightly "And for the love of god Puck! will you please stop calling her Miss Brittany S.P" Santana said, making air quotation with her fingers. "It's getting creeper by the second!"

"Wow" Said Puck "now who needs to calm her tits". Santana growled at the both of them, "I hate you both" Only causing the two's laughter to increase.

After pucks fifth piece of pie the golden plates were cleaned. Leaving them gleaming. Getting up with the rest of the students, Santana looked around the hall. Her eyes searching the Ravenclaw table, looking for the blonde, unsure whether she should go over. Before Santana could make her mind up she was tapped on her shoulder. Turning around she was met with those blue eyes, Brittany's. "Hey" Santana said "so should we like go" Brittany smiled, nodding her head. "I'll show you the way"

S&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&B

After following Brittany up a number of stair cases, though numerous corridors. And finally up a huge spiral stair case. The two 6th years stood in front of a huge door. Santana scilently wonder how they were going to get in. The huge door didn't appear to have a handle or any key hole. Only a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle.

Santana watched as Brittany reached up and knocked. Instead of opening, Santana heard a voice "What is it that you ought to keep after you have given it to someone else?"

Santana tilted her head to Brittany, "You have to answer a question to get in?" Brittany laughed at Santana's expression, "yeh, its fun" Brittany said. "So what do you think Santana" The Ravenclaw asked her. Santana could only give a shy shrug, Brittany giggled and turned to the door. "this is easy, it's a Promise of course" Santana stood there as the door congratulated Brittany. It then swung open.

Santana looked around the common room. Most of the common room was almost empty, most of the students must be out. Brittany watched Santana surveying the room, "San" the blonde said. Santana blushed at the nickname. Brittany gestured over to one of the dark blue couches. Taking the hint, Santana followed her to the couch. Taking a seat on the end of the couch, Brittany sat on the other end, turning to face Santana. Pulling out a few pieces of parchment, quill and bottle of blue ink Santana glanced at the blonde, doing the same. Santana had just begun to scribble down notes, when the Ravenclaw entrance was opened.

Santana watched as a short haired girl walked in, Fabray. Followed by the new seeker; Mike Chang, And a girl she recognised from Music, Tina Co-Chang. Quinn seemed to have spotted Brittany because she started towards the couch by the corner, which the two girls were occupying.

"Britt" Quinn said, before noticing Santana. The tiny blonde glared at Santana "what are you doing here?" Before Santana could answer, Brittany jumped in "Hey, Quinn. Santana just came over to study" Brittany smiled between the pair, clearly not noticing the tension. "Santana is struggling with the Charms work, so I asked if she wanted to come study with me". Santana blushed at the blondes words, Quinn only grinned.

"Is that right Lopez? Not the best at charms" Quinn smirked, tilting her head to the brunette. For the second time Brittany answered before the now red Gryffindor could. "yeh, but that's ok San" Brittany said to Santana, "You help me out in Defence against the dark arts and potions. If it weren't for you, I'd have a melted cauldron by now" . Santana could only shrug.

Quinn watched the two girls talk, wondering if the world had gone crazy. First of all, Santana was acting all shy and quiet. And then there was the fact that she was hanging out with Brittany, a girl that described herself as a unicorn. She couldn't figure out what Lopez's angle was, and Why was she being so nice to Brittany?

"Ok" Quinn said, giving the girls a once over, "I'm dead; I think I'll just go to bed Britt". Brittany grinned in response; Santana gave the girl a glare. 'That's more like it' Quinn thought.

S&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&B

At 10:48 the Ravenclaw common room was almost empty. Santana had slumped down her end of the coach, apologising every time her feet brushed against Brittany's. Brittany was mirroring Santana on the other end of the coach, busily scribbling on parchment.

Brittany looked up at Santana to find the girl frowning at her work, sucking on the end of her quill. Brittany smiled at the cute way her nose scrunched up. "You need any help" Brittany questioned. Santana looked up from her work, sheepishly smiling. "Maybe a little" said Santana.

Brittany slowly got up from her seat on the couch, moving to kneel on the floor, next to Santana. Looking over Santana's notes, Brittany laughed softly "you're a terrible speller".

Santana rolled her eyes, but let Brittany finish. "You're for the most part right, just make the introduction a bit longer, that'll get you good marks". Santana nodded.

Before she could continue Brittany had grabbed the work from her hands "Ok, this is driving me crazy" the blonde stated. Santana watched in amusement as Brittany scribbled furiously, mumbling to herself. "Intangibility is spelt with a G not a J" Brittany said with a giggle, Santana rolled her eyes. "Also, if you're having trouble remember; I before E, except after C". Winking, Brittany handed back Santana's work.

As the time past 12 Santana felt her eyes dropping, struggling to keep them open. Before she realised it, she was slipping into a peaceful sleep. Santana's grip on her quill loosened, the quill dropped to the ground.

S&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&B

Quinn made her way down the dormitory stairs, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Arriving in the common room she was met with a site that made her day.

Brittany was fast asleep on the couch, breathing lightly. Then there was Santana, Santana freakin Lopez! Had her head on Brittany shoulder, just as much asleep. Quinn wasn't sure how to wake the sleeping pair. Walking towards the pair, Quinn cleared her throat loudly. She watched as both the girls stir, waking from sleep.

Santana's eyes opened before the blondes, snapping her head from the blondes shoulder, so fast Quinn was pretty sure Santana received whiplash. Brittany mumbled, half asleep, opening her eyes. Quinn looking at the half asleep girls smiled. "hey there, good morning" Quinn said, "morning?" Santana questioned. Looking at her watch Santana jumped to her feet scrabbling around the room, picking up her bag. Stuffing her books and quills into her bag. "Oh crap!" Santana said, "I'm sorry Britt I have to go, like now"

Brittany, not missing the nickname smiled and watched Santana race out the door. Quinn watched in amusement, snickering as she heard Santana curse, most likely due to tripping down the stairs.

S&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&B

After skating around the dormitory in her socks, Santana finally located her tie from under the bed. The Gryffindor Tower was almost empty, only confirming that everyone had already made their way down to breakfast.

Grabbing her bag Santana rushed out the dorm and through the common room. Locating Rachel and Puck on the already emptying table, Santana quickly walked down to them. Sliding next to Rachel, she realised they were both wearing questioning looks. Santana grabbed the last piece of toast just in time as the plates cleared moments later.

Following the flustered brunette to charms both Puck and Rachel smirked as the tiny girl in front of them muttered to herself. "Didn't sleep much San?" Puck said, Rachel high fived him.

"har har har, your hilarious" Santana said with half a piece of toast in her mouth. The three of them rushed through the crowds of students heading to class.

Well Santana rushed. Puck and Rachel followed in amusement at their flustered friend. "I just feel asleep, that's all! Ok" Santana said as they arrived outside the Charms class room.

Before either of the friends could say anything, the three were shoed in with the rest of the class by Miss Holiday. Finding her seat at the front Santana was happy to see the blonde take a seat next to her. "Hey" Brittany breathed as Miss Holiday went through the role. Santana mouthed 'hi' back.

Pulling out her books and a jar of ink, Santana snaked her hand around the bag, looking for a quill. 'Great' Santana thought 'how could I possibly not have one quill!'

As if on cue, Brittany poked Santana in the shoulder with a quill. "You dropped this as you left this morning" Santana thanked the blonde before looking back up to Miss Holiday.

S&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&B

Brittany didn't think Alchemy could have gone any slower. It wasn't helping pass the time as Quinn kept checking her watch. Brittany assumed it was a mixture of her lack of sleep and the drowning voice of Mr Low, but she felt her eyes closing. Just as she was falling into a blissful sleep Brittany felt a sharp pain in the side of her hip.

Giving out a yelp Brittany jumped in her seat, looking around she found the class getting to their feet, Quinn tucking away her wand. "Falling asleep in class now Britt?" Quinn questioned, sticking her tongue out. Brittany followed Quinn out the class room.

Brittany was happy to finally get to Music, dancing was easy to focus on, everything just flowed like magic.

Standing around the room Brittany listened to Mr Shue. "ok guys, now that we've had a few lessons getting to know each other and their strengths I want to see you guys getting into groups. Maybe start to discuss ideas!"

Just when Brittany had started looking around she was approached by a large mowhawked boy. "Hey Brittany, Quinn" Puck eyed the smaller blonde. "I was wondering if you too lovely ladies wanted to join a group with Puckasarus, oh and Santana, Rachel and Sam" Puck said, gesturing to the three talking in the corner.

Quinn raised her eyebrows "what's in it for us Puckerman?" "Well, for starters you get me" Puck answered with a wink.

Quinn rolled her eyes. Brittany on the other hand found the whole situation funny, not to mention she wanted to be in a group with Santana. After hearing the brunette singing in her first week Brittany desperately wanted to hear more, Santana sang with such emotion. And Brittany had never heard anything like it.

"Come on Quinn" Brittany said, "It sounds like fun, besides they all have amazing voices"

Quinn seemed to be having an internal battle with herself, 'wow' Brittany thought 'she must really dislike Santana, why?'

Brittany gave the girl a hopeful grin, "Fine" Quinn said, "uhg fine Puckerman!, you got yourself a team" Brittany clapped excitedly.

Puck led them over to the others, smiling happily. Brittany recognised the blonde headed boy from Charm. He had a baby face with blonde hair and a huge mouth.

Brittany's gaze went to the brunette next to Santana, Brittany had seen the girl on occasion. Usually next to Santana during dinner time, she had long brown hair, brown eyes and even shorter then Santana.

"Snix, look who I got" Puck said, pointing to the two Ravenclaws. Santana almost choked on her own saliva, "oh hey Britt" Santana said, glaring at Puck. "And Fabray", giving Quinn a glare. But dropping it in spite of herself, giving Brittany another shy smile.

Brittany watched as the two girls eyed each other, it wasn't hate. Brittany knew that much, it was more of a competitive glare between the two, but at the same time Brittany new somewhere, that they both respected each other.

The group of them went over into the corner of the class room, discussing ideas. Brittany, just happy to listen to the others wasn't surprised when Santana and Quinn started arguing. "Listen Lopez, you may have a good voice" Santana scoffed, "but you can't dance"

"Please Fabray, I can dance better then you", Santana shot back. "Hell Sam can dance better then you… No offence Trouty" Sam shrugged. "Listen guys" Puck yelled over the girls, "first; Santana calm you tits! Second; Quinn has a point" Puck said, sending Quinn another wink.

Santana scoffed at Puck, 'what happened to bros before hoes' she thought. Brittany finally decided to talk, "I could help if you want" the group turned to Brittany. "uhh I mean, if you wanted Santana I could like teach you after classes or something?"

Part of Santana wanted to keep her pride, the other half wanted to see Brittany dance, I mean the girl looked like she was born to dance. Losing all the anger from before Santana looked at Brittany, "sure, ok thanks" Brittany beamed.

"But come on guys I'm not that bad, I mean look at Finnocence" Santana gestured to a freakishly talk Hufflepuff at the other side of the room. Even Quinn laughed.

S&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&B

During Music, despite her multiple glances at Brittany, and her side glares at Quinn. Santana had noticed how quite Rachel was, the usually enthusiastic brunette was almost dim compared to her usual state. Santana also couldn't help notice the glances Rachel was giving Puck throughout the class, as she watched him flirt with Quinn.

Making her way out of class Santana was about to question Rachel when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around Santana was met yet again by those eyes, the bright blue eyes of Brittany. "Oh hey Brittany, what's up?"

Santana was grateful she had gotten over her stuttering. "Hey" Brittany replied, "I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?"

"oh" Santana said, her stutter coming back, 'shit'. "y-yeh we could study for that Potions Quiz next week?" Brittany smiled. "I was thinking we could just hangout" Brittany said, "not studying"

"Right" Santana said, feeling the colour rise in her cheeks. "yeh that would be cool"

S&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&B

Brittany couldn't believe she had already been at Hogwarts for almost eight weeks. Brittany thought Hogwarts was by far the most magical place in the world, every week she would find new passages, new corridors. Everything about the place fascinated her.

Halloween was coming up soon, not to mention her first Quidditch match against Slythrin. But what excited the Blonde the most was the upcoming trip to Hogsmeade.

Brittany had heard many stories about the shrieking shack, the Hogsmeade Post Office; which apparently had up to three hundred owls.

But what Brittany was most excited about was Honeydukes, after hearing Santana talk about the mountains of mouth-watering candy, Brittany couldn't wait to get her hands on some Cauldron Cakes and pepper imps.

S&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&BS&B

Brittany was sitting by the black lake, feet dipping into the cool water. It was a particularly warm day and she and Santana were taking advantage.

The more Brittany got to know the beautiful brunette the more she wanted to know even more.

After being grouped together in Music the two had been spending more and more time together, Brittany helped Santana in Charms, and Santana returned the favour in Potions.

The two were now soaking up the autumn weather. Brittany was curiously poking a slimy tentacle from under the lakes water, and Santana lounged back on one hand, writing in a book.

Brittany noticed the Latina writing in that book on numerous occasions. But every time she had asked about it the brunette would just shrug, changing the subject. Though Brittany hoped she might get to see It sometime.

If Brittany knew anything about Santana it was her lack of trust. Brittany noticed almost straight away that she didn't trust easily, the only person who seemed to be an exception was Puck. Maybe Rachel.

Brittany hoped, looking at the girl. That one day Santana would come to trust her just as much. Maybe more.

"Britt" Santana said, waking the blonde from her thoughts. "Yeah S?" Brittany replied looking up from the water. "Are you still going to Hogsmeade?"

"Wouldn't miss it in a million years" Brittany said excitedly. "

Santana watched the enthusiastic blonde create waves in the blue water with her feet. "And were still going together" Santana said nervously, biting her lip.

"Of course San, why?"

"Well" Santana said, "Puck and Rachel are staying here to study.. .Well Rachel's studying. Puck's in detention". "So I wouldn't have anyone to go with".

"Yeah San, were gonna have so much fun!" Brittany said, hopping up from the water's edge, letting her feet dry. "Oh, but Quinn's coming, that cool?"

Santana's grin faltered, a little. "You still wanna go San?" Brittany questioned, tilting her head at the girls frown. Curious as to the seeming hatred the two girls shared.

Santana turned to face Brittany, smiling.

"Wouldn't miss it in a million years"


End file.
